One Door Closes, Another One Opens
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: Maka had eaten Asura's soul and nobody will speak to her except Kid, Patti, Tsubaki, Lord Death, and her dad. So Maka, Patti, Kid, and Tsubaki drop out of the DWMA and transfer to True Cross Academy. Maka meets someone who she can't help but feel attracted to. Is it true that when one door closes, another one opens? (Shitty summary, I know.) Cover art is by AgryX on deviantart.
1. Closing The Door

**Begin your criticism, don't hold back.**

**All of the Blue Exorcist/Soul Eater crossovers have Maka paired up with Rin, so I paired her up with someone else.**

**I paired up some of the other characters too.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I packed the last of my things into my suitcase. Papa was going to be here any minute to take me to the airport.

It's been three months since I defeated Asura and Lord Death asked me to eat Asura's soul.

Once I did, nobody would talk to me. The only people who still acknowledged me as their friend were Patti, Kid, and Tsubaki.

They should be arriving at the airport in a few minutes, so they're more than likely going to have to wait for me to get there.

I hear a knock on the door and go to open it, revealing Papa. He helps me carry my bags to the car.

I go inside to see if maybe Soul will talk to me, but he doesn't even open his door. I go outside and get in the passenger seat of the car and we head to the airport.

When we arrived at the airport, Kid, Patti, and Tsubaki were already there, waiting for me.

I hugged my Papa before going to join the others. They dropped out of the DWMA, so they could join me in Japan.

I dropped out of the DWMA and Lord Death managed to get me transferred to one of the best schools out there, True Cross Academy.

I would be taking regular classes and I would be training to become an exorcist.

We boarded the plane and took our seats. I sat next to Tsubaki, while Kid sat across the aisle from us and next to Patti.

It was a 12 hour flight, so we would arrive in Japan at about 7 in the morning.

Me and Tsubaki had a little table on the back of the chair in front of us, so we played some card games to pass the time.

We went to bed at about 10 o'clock and we were woken up at 6:45 in the morning by the flight attendant.

The plane landed and we walked off the plane. Lord Death said someone would be here to take us to True Cross Academy, but I couldn't see anyone.

Just then, a tiny dog nudged my feet and it looked like it wanted me to follow it, so I did.

The dog showed us to a bubblegum pink limousine, which I'm assuming is our ride to TCA.

The dog surprised me by turning into...a clown?

I guess he was a clown, or he just had a weird sense of fashion.

"Why hello there, I'm Mephisto Pheles. Director at True Cross Academy, I came to take you to the academy. Follow me." He went inside the limo, so we did too.

It was a nice vehicle, except for the color. I liked pink, but not this particular shade.

20 minutes later, we arrived at the nicest building I've ever seen. It looked more like a palace than a school.

Mephisto had us follow him to his office, where he proceeded to give us our schedules and tell us where we could find our dorms.

* * *

They only had one building available, which was only occupied by two other people. Our room had one regular bed and a set of bunk beds, so all three of us girls could stay in one room.

We decided to give Tsubaki the regular bed. Me and Patti would take the bunk beds.

I got the top bunk cause Patti had a tendency to fall out of bed and if she fell from the top bunk, it would make more noise than if she'd fell from the bottom.

We unpacked our things and went over our schedules.

I had English with both of the girls, Geometry with Patti, Biology with Tsubaki, Gym with both of them, Lunch with both of them, Art with Patti, and then we all had a free period.

I had English with Kid, as well as Geometry, Gym, Lunch, Art, and the free period.

The four of us went to go check out the campus, considering we didn't have to be back in the dorms for at least another 11 hours. The time was only 10 o'clock.

We had been given a key to get to our exorcist classes, which we had today so we only had a little while to look around.

Going around the campus was easy cause everyone was in their regular classes, we didn't start those until tomorrow.

We went around the whole campus and then we went to the grocery store cause we didn't exactly have any food.

I bought some onigiri and vegetables, while Patti went to buy meats and Tsubaki went to buy spices. We checked out and went back to the dorms.

We cooked dinner and Kid joined us, then we realized it was time to go to our exorcist classes.


	2. Changing The Locks

**I realized that I accidentally posted a chapter from my other story instead of the actual chapter for this story, so I fixed it. This is the actual chapter 2 for this story. My sincerest apologies.**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

When we got to class, all eyes were on us.

Our teacher was a lady, who was wearing a bikini top and some shorts. She told us where we were to sit at and we went over to the seats she had assigned all of us.

I had to sit next to a guy named Sugoro. Patti sat next to a kid named Konekomaru. Tubaki sat next to a girl named Shiemi, while Kid sat next to a girl named Izumo.

The teacher had us read passages from the Bible. Sugoro was able to recite passages without even having to open a Bible, it was amazing.

About an hour later, class was dismissed. Since we had a few hours until e had to back at our dorms, we went for a walk.

All of the kids from class caught up to us and asked if we would join them for dinner tomorrow.

We agreed to join them and they told us they'd meet us in our building, which happens to be the building the guy called Rin was staying in too.

All of them went to their dorms except Rin, who decided to hang out with us for a while.

* * *

After 2 hours, we went back to our building early and went to Kid's dorm. We asked Rin if he wanted to join us, he eagerly accepted the offer.

We decided to play 20 questions. We only had 20 questions to ask in total, so you could ask the questions to anyone but they add up to equal 20 in all.

I decided I would ask 5 questions about each of them. I was gonna start with Tsubaki.

"So Tsubaki, have you ever had a serious crush on someone?" She probably had one on Black*Star.

"Yeah, I actually had a crush on...Mifune." She blushed when she said that last part.

"Wait, wasn't he that samurai that protected the witch Angela?"

"Yeah, he was." She looked sad, then I remembered that he had died. I immediately felt bad.

Then, Patti told Tsubaki it was her turn.

"Okay Patti, if giraffes were extinct what would be your favorite animal?"

"Let me think about it." While she was thinking, I went down to the kitchen to get a drink.

On my way down there, I bumped into someone. I toppled to the ground.

When I got a good look at him, he had to be the most gorgeous guy I've ever met.

He had brown hair, his eyes were sort of teal colored, and he had moles on his face, but those just added to his attractiveness.

"Sorry bout that, I wasn't watching where I was going." He stuck his hand out for me to take, which I did.

"It's alright. I'm Maka, by the way." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"My name's Yukio, nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

Just then, Kid walked down the steps, coming to see what was taking me so long.

"Maka, you coming? It's Rin's turn and he wants to ask you a question." Kid said, looking back and forth between Yukio and me with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'm just gonna go grab my drink from the kitchen."

"Okay, I'll tell them." With that, he went back upstairs.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." I gave him a little wave, then went down to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, I ran straight to the fridge and grabbed my soda. Then, I ran back upstairs.

I went back into Kid's room and sat back down in my spot.

"It's about time Maka. Kid here said you ran into my brother, that true?" His brother!?

"He's your brother?"

"Yep, he's my younger brother." How's that possible? Yukio looks so much older that Rin.

"Now, let's get back to the game. Maka, have you ever kissed a boy?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but only on the cheek." I said.

"Who was it?" Patti asked.

"I had kissed Black*Star on the cheek when we were kids." Then I remembered, Black*Star was one of my friends who'd turned on me.

Tsubaki saw the sad look on my face and tried to change the subject.

"Maka, it's your turn." Right, it was my turn.

"Rin, how old are you and your brother?" I was curious to know how old they both were.

"We're both the same age, but I was born before him. We're twins, just not identical." That explains it.

"Okay, I was just wondering. It's your turn."

We continued the game for an hour, before going to our dorms and going to bed.


	3. The Other Door

**Yukio's POV**

After I bumped into Maka, I went to the dorm that I shared with my was a pretty girl and she seemed nice.

I pushed my thoughts of Maka out of my mind and focused on making a lesson plan for tomorrow. I'd received word that I'd have four new students in my class tomorrow.

Maybe Maka was one of them. I'd never seen her around campus before, so it was a possibility.

Now, back to the lesson plan. I guess I could go ahead and reteach the basics of exorcism, then have them fill out which type of meister they'd like to be.

Yeah, that sounds good.

With that, I closed my lesson book and changed into my pajamas.

I had just finished changing when Rin walked into the room. He started blabbing about the new kids.

Apparently, we were going to have dinner with them tomorrow, along with the others.

He said the new kids had come all the way from Death City, Nevada.

I started to wonder why they'd move all the way to Japan. Wasn't the DWMA located in Death City? Maybe I'd ask about that tomorrow.

I took off my glasses and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Rin."

"Oh, goodnight Yukio." He said giving me a wave, then going to bed.

One thing is for sure, I couldn't wait for class tomorrow.

* * *

**The following morning...**

I got dressed in my uniform, preparing for my regular classes. I had missed them yesterday, I had an exorcism to go to.

I got to my first period class, which was English, I saw Maka. She was with three people I had never seen around campus.

She noticed me, giving me a wave before turning back to her friends.

When English was over, I went to Geometry. Maka was in there too.

Only this time she was with two of her friends, instead of all three of them. I noticed Konekomaru sitting with them too, sitting next to the girl with short blonde hair.

Maka was sitting next to the guy with black and white hair, I wondered if he was her boyfriend. I'd have to ask Rin about that later.

Second period went by relatively fast. I had Art class next, Maka wasn't in that class. However, Rin was in there.

I took my seat next to Rin. I figured I'd ask about Maka and the guy from earlier.

"Hey Rin, what do you know about Maka? Is she...single?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's single. Why'd you ask?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Just wondering cause I saw her hanging out with some guy." I said.

"That was probably Kid, they're good friends." He answered. I dropped the subject, mainly because class had started.

After Art, me and Rin had Gym. We didn't have anything specific we had to wear to Gym, so the entire class just wore T-shirts and sweatpants.

Maka and her three friends were in Gym class too, along with Konekomaru, Izumo, Shiemi, and Sugoro.

We were racing today. The teacher took a few minutes to decide who would race against who.

The blonde girl Patti was to race against Shiemi. The girl Tsubaki was to race against Sugoro. Rin had to race Konekomaru. Maka was racing against Izumo.

I was to race Kid.

Patti beat Shiemi, Sugoro beat Tsubaki, Rin beat Konekomaru, and Maka had beaten Izumo.

Now, it was me and Kid's turn to race.

The teacher blew the whistle, signaling the start of the race.

I immediately took off, getting a good head start. Kid wasn't too far behind me.

People had started cheering, different people taking different sides.

Tsubaki, Sugoro, and a few other kids were cheering for Kid.

Patti, Shiemi, Konekomaru, Izumo, Rin, and Maka were cheering for me.

A few minutes later, the race was over. I had beaten Kid.

Kid and the others had came over, congratulating me.

Everyone went to change out of their gym clothes, then the bell rang for lunch.

Everyone went outside and opened their lunches. Rin had made mine with the help of Ukobach, a stove spirit.

After lunch was over, I had Biology. When Biology was over, I had Music class.

Music was always a fun class. We got to write and produce our own songs, then we would present them to the class.

I was the top student of the class. I wrote my own songs and sung them too.

After Music class, regular classes were over. Now, I have to go to the exorcist classes.

I went there directly after Music class, using my key on a nearby janitor's closet.

* * *

When I got to class, I went straight to my desk to sit my things down.

Then, I informed everyone of what we were doing today.

"Okay everyone, today we're going to go back over the basics of exorcism. First things first, I need the new students to fill out what kinds of meister they'd like to be."

I got up a handed the four of them their forms.

Patti turned in her paper first, then Maka did. Tsubaki and Kid turned theirs in last.

I retought the basics for the entire class period, making the students that had already learned them go to sleep.

When class was over, we all went to our buildings to get ready for dinner, which Rin and Ukobach were preparing.


	4. Trying To Open The Door

**Yukio's POV**

Me and Rin went back to our dorm to get ready for dinner. I took a shower before putting on my yellow shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Rin had put on a black T-shirt and some sweatpants, wanting to be comfortable.

It was almost time for dinner, so we went ahead and went downstairs. Rin and Ukobach had prepared dinner about 30 minutes ago, so the food was ready.

We just had to wait for the others to arrive.

We heard footsteps on the stairs, knowing Maka and them were coming downstairs. Then, we'd just have to wait for the people who don't live in this building.

Tsubaki was the first one down, wearing a yellow T-shirt and a pair of capris.

Kid was next, wearing a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Patti followed after Kid, wearing a shirt with a giraffe on it and a pair of shorts.

Maka was the last to come down, wearing a light green cami and a pair of white capris, her hair was down too. She looked pretty, even though she was wearing casual clothes.

They came to sit at the table with me and Rin. Maka and Rin both sitting beside me.

Patti sat by Tsubaki, playing with Ukobach. Kid was in the chair beside the one that was next to Patti, as if he was expecting someone to sit by Patti.

5 minutes later, everyone else arrived.

Sugoro sat on the other side of Tsubaki, Konekomaru sitting next to Patti.

Izumo had taken the seat across from Kid, Shiemi sat in between Rin and Izumo.

Ukobach waved goodbye to Patti, going to get the food so we could eat.

We always made sure to save enough for Ukobach to eat, seeing as he helps prepare the food.

He came back in moments later, Rin had gotten up to help him carry the pot.

They sat it down in the middle of the table, then took their seats. Ukobach sitting on Patti's head.

We said our thanks for the meal, then we dug in.

During dinner, we got to learn a little more about Maka and the others.

They had come from Death City, they had transferred from the DWMA, Kid used to be a really bad OCD, Patti loves giraffes, Tsubaki originally lived here in Japan, and Maka's parents are divorced.

I felt bad for her, even though my biological father is Satan. I consider Shiro my real father, after all her did take care of us all those years, even knowing what we were.

Kid's father turns out to be Lord Death himself, Kid's full name being Death The Kid.

When we had all finished eating, I took up the dishes so I could wash them.

Maka came into the kitchen moments later, coming to help me wash the dishes. I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Maka, how're you liking it here at True Cross?" I asked, curious.

"It's going good. I actually like this school a bit better than the DWMA." She said. I was glad she liked it here.

"If I might ask, why did you leave the DWMA?" I asked. Her face immediately looked sad, like she would cry, but she didn't.

"You know what a kishin is right? Well I ate the soul of a really bad kishin, everyone thought that since I ate his soul that I would turn evil. Even three months after, nobody would talk to me, so I left." She said.

"What about Tsubaki, Kid, and Patti? They talk to you." I asked.

"Them, Lord Death, and my papa were the only ones that would. Even my childhood friend turned his back on me, him and my weapon partner. One of Kid's weapons, Patti's sister wouldn't talk to me either. So, Tsubaki, Patti, and Kid packed up and transferred here to be with me." She said.

Her friends that came with her, those were true friends. They'd never turn their back on you, no matter what. They'd always be there.

"Well, I'm glad all of you came here." I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

She did.

"Thanks Yukio, I'm glad we did too." Maka said, finishing up on the last dish before going to join everyone else.

I had never had a crush on a girl before, but I think I'm starting to.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I had left the kitchen, going to join the others.

Tsubaki and Sugoro were talking to one another. Patti and Konekomaru were playing with Ukobach, while Kid sat there watching them.

Rin spoke up once I had sat down.

"Hey, since you guys came from the DWMA, does that mean you guys were weapons?" Rin asked.

"Actually, some of us are weapons, while others were meisters." I said.

"So, which of you are weapons?" He asked, pointing at each of us.

"Patti, Tsubaki, and me are weapons." I said.

"So, Kid is the only meister?" Konekomaru piped up.

"No, Maka is the daughter of a weapon, but chose to be a meister. She just has weapon blood, enabling her to turn into a weapon." Patti said.

"That's so cool! Can you guys transform for us?" Rin asked. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, so which one of us will go first?" I asked. He pointed to Tsubaki.

My wavelength was compatible with Tsubaki and Patti's wavelengths, enabling me to use both of them as weapons.

When Tsubaki transformed, I caught her in my hands, showing all of the her weapon form. She transformed back into her human form.

Kid was going to handle Patti when she transformed.

Patti transformed, becoming a sleek, shiny pistol. Kid caught her and showed everybody her weapon form. Then, she changed back.

Now, it was my turn. I had been practicing transforming and had managed to do it fairly easily.

Patti was going to handle me in my weapon form. I transformed, turning into a scythe like Soul, only the parts of his blade that were red and black are white and green for me.

Patti grabbed my handle, swirling me around a few times before I transformed back into my human form.

Apparently, Yukio had been watching us. Applauding like the rest of the group.

We all went to sit back down.

During the last little bit of dinner, we were asked what kind of meister we signed up to be.

Tsubaki had signed up to become a tamer. Kid had signed up to be a dragoon.

Me and Patti had signed up for more than one class of meister.

I had signed up for dragoon and knight, while Patti signed up for dragoon and doctor.

After that, we talked until it was 10 o'clock, then everyone that didn't live in our building went back to their buildings.

The rest of us said goodnight to one another, then went to our dorms to get some sleep. I'm glad I came here.


	5. Cracking Open The Door

**Maka's POV**

Over the last month, lots of things had happened.

I had started hanging out with Yukio more, we were becoming close friends. My parents had both called me, but none of my other friends had called me.

Kid had started dating Izumo and they were really happy together. Patti had told me of her crush on Konekomaru, but she didn't want to tell him out of fear of rejection.

I was content. I was happier here than I had ever been back in Death City.

That was before Rin asked me out, then I was conflicted. He had asked me out yesterday and I hadn't given him an answer.

I liked Rin as a friend, but didn't want to hurt him. It would really hurt him if I told him who I really liked.

I had fallen for Yukio, but I had no idea if he liked me. I didn't want to cause problems between the two of them, but I didn't want to go out with Rin.

If I went out with him and Yukio did like me, I would hurt Yukio. If I went out with Yukio, it would hurt Rin.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I decided to get Sugoro to help me get information. He was going to find out if Yukio liked me. If he didn't, then I'd go out with Rin.

Sugoro had agreed to do it after I told him I'd set him up on a date with Tsubaki. He'd liked her for a while now, but couldn't work up the nerves to tell her.

An hour later, Sugoro came back.

"So Maka, I have good news. Yukio totally likes you." Sugoro said, making me squeal.

"Thank you so much Sugoro, I'm definitely gonna set you up with Tsubaki. When would you like me to ask her?" I asked, still excited over the fact that Yukio likes me.

"Anytime, I can be patient." He said, turning to walk out the door.

When he left, I went upstairs to talk to Rin.

I knocked on the door to his dorm and he opened it a few moments later. When he saw me, his face lit up.

He opened the door, letting me into the room. I sat in a nearby chair, extremely nervous about breaking his heart.

"So Maka, what brings you here?" He asked, obviously excited that I was here.

"Rin, I'm just gonna get straight to the point. I can't go out with you." I said. The look on his face made me feel guilty.

"Why can't you? Do you like someone else?" He asked. I nodded my head, giving him his answer.

"Who? Who is it?" He asked. That one question was the one I'd been dreading. I could always lie, but then he'd be angry at someone for no reason.

If I told him the truth, he'd hate his own brother.

I decided to tell him the truth, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"I'm in love with Yukio. I'm sorry Rin, I really am, but I can't be with someone I don't feel that way about." I said. He looked really angry.

I got up and left the room. A few seconds later, I heard noises coming from inside the room. I opened the door again, only to find Rin trashing the room.

It didn't help that Yukio walked in at that very moment, making Rin even angrier.

"Rin, what the hell are you doing!? Stop it!" Yukio yelled, but Rin wouldn't stop. He was on a rampage.

Tsubaki and the others came down the hall, wondering what was going on.

20 minutes later, we had managed to get Rin calmed down. We strapped him to a chair, making sure he wouldn't go crazy again.

Yukio wanted to talk to me in the hallway, wondering what had happened before he entered the room.

"Maka, before I came in the room, what happened?" He asked, worry in his tone.

"I told Rin I wouldn't go out with him, that I love someone else. When I left the room, he went insane and started trashing the room." I said, staring at the floor.

"You're in love with someone?" He sounded sad, so I figured I'd go ahead and tell him.

"Yeah, I'm in love with someone. You." I said, he looked really happy after that. Remembering the situation on the other side of the door, we didn't kiss.

We came to an agreement. We were gonna keep our relationship a secret.

Yukio was gonna tell Rin that he turned me down, making Rin no longer hate him. I was to act upset whenever I was around Yukio, making it seem like he'd turned me down.

I waved goodbye and went to my dorm, leaving Yukio to tell Rin.

Tsubaki and Patti were in the dorm and had asked what happened just now.

I told them about our plan and they agreed to go along. Then, I brought up the idea of going on a date with Sugoro to Tsubaki.

She loved the idea and excited about the date. She went outside to call Sugoro and let him know she wanted to go on the date.

That left me and Patti in the room, so we got out our homework. Patti had really started taking her schoolwork seriously.

Both her regular schoolwork and her exorcist schoolwork. She had gotten really determined ever since we'd come here.

I was doing good in school too. I was second smartest in all of my classes, Yukio being number one. I was number one in the classes I didn't have with Yukio.

Believe it or not, Patti was the third smartest in our regular classes, and fourth in our exorcist classes.

When Tsubaki came back in the room, we had just finished our homework.

Tsubaki had a note in her hand and said it was for me. I noticed Yukio's handwriting on the note and immediately started reading it.

It read:

_Maka,_

_I told Rin that I turned you down, so now he doesn't hate me. I told Sugoro and the others about our plan, so they're in on it._

_I came up with a place we can meet. We can meet at the top of the clocktower a few blocks from here. There's a ladder on the side of the clocktower, so use that to get up there. It's safe to use, don't worry I tested it._

_Meet me there tomorrow._

_Love, Yukio._

The girls had been reading the note over my shoulder and had squealed in my ear when they'd finished reading it. I was happy about it too.

The girls said they were gonna spy on us from a cafe not too far from the clocktower. I said that was fine, as long as they bought me something from the cafe when I got down from the clocktower. They agreed.

It was getting late, so I taped the note on the inside of my binder and went to bed.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	6. The Clocktower

**Maka's POV**

The day went by pretty fast and nothing bad had happened, so I think Rin bought it.

Mephisto had cancelled our exorcist classes for the day, something had happened to our teacher so we were off the hook.

I went to get ready to meet Yukio. I took a shower, still smelly from Gym class.

After getting out of the shower, I picked out my clothes. I put on a black tank top, a pair of white capris, and my black sneakers.

I had decided to let my hair down. I put on a little makeup, but not much, just some mascara and lipgloss.

Then, I took off towards the clocktower, Tsubaki and Patti following behind me.

When I managed to climb all the way to the top of the clocktower, Yukio was already there.

I went to sit by him. We were sitting on the ledge of the clocktower, so I was afraid I'd fall, but I didn't.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it." He said, smiling at me.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." I said, smiling back at him.

"Rin had asked me where I was going. I told him I was going to an exorcism and that he couldn't go, so that's where he thinks I am right now." I had been wondering what he'd told Rin.

"Good, I don't want him finding out. Oh, and just so you know, Tsubaki and Patti are spying on us." I said.

"Well then, I wouldn't want to disappoint them. Let's give them something to talk bout." He said, leaning closer to me. I leaned closer too, my lips making contact with his.

It was amazing. The kiss was sweet and gentle, not rough and fast paced like most guys kisses. I felt ecstatic, like my heart was gonna melt.

When we pulled apart, you could hear Tsubaki and Patti's squeals from a mile away. We looked down at them.

They were already texting everyone about what had just happened. I sighed, then after a few moments of silence, we busted out in laughter.

We stayed up there talking for an hour, before deciding that we should get back to campus.

I climbed down first, Yukio going down after me. When we reached the ground, he kissed my cheek and headed back to campus.

I went across the street to the cafe, where the girls were sitting. Their grins couldn't possibly get any bigger.

"So Maka, how was your date?" Tsubaki asked.

"Like you guys don't know. Now, I do believe you guys have to get me something here at the cafe before we leave." I said. They pulled out their wallets.

Patti payed for my coke, while Tsubaki payed for my sandwich. Apparently, they'd thought I'd make them buy me something expensive, like I'd ever do that.

We went back to our building, running into Rin on our way back. He didn't suspect I was with Yukio.

Being with the girls made it look like we'd went out for dinner or something. It didn't look like I'd went on a date and they just spied on us the whole time.

We waved goodbye to Rin and went into our building. Sugoro and the others were there and had Yukio tied up in a chair.

Sugoro went to lock the door to the building, not allowing Rin to get back in.

"So Maka, what happened on your date?" Izumo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Maka, what happened?" Sugoro asked. I'd kill them all later.

"You guys know what happened. You guys are making it sound like we had sex, not kiss." The sex part had made Yukio's face turn beet red, mine too.

"So, Tsubaki was right. You guys did kiss!" Shiemi said. She was happy for us, along with the rest of them.

They'd finally untied Yukio from his chair, allowing him to come stand by me.

They all started chanting, wanting us to kiss. So, we kissed again. It was just like the one on the clocktower.

I could hear all of the girls squealing, while all of the boys were snickering.

After the kiss, they'd all been satisfied. Sugoro unlocked the door and they left.

Me and the girls went to our dorm. Yukio went to his dorm shortly after we had went to ours.

It was getting late and we were about to go to bed, when Kid entered our dorm.

He had a note, like the one Tsubaki had gave me yesterday.

It read:

_Maka,_

_Tomorrow, I think we should go on an actual date._

_Meet me at the cafe across from the clocktower, the one that Tsubaki and Patti had been at today._

_I'll see you tomorrow, now I just have to think of what I'm gonna tell Rin._

_Love, Yukio_

I smiled at this letter, like I had when I read the first one.

I taped this one inside my binder too. I told the girls where we were going tomorrow. They said that it would be so much easier to spy on us from there.

Now, all the girls needed were some sunglasses and trenchcoats.

We went to bed, all of us excited about tomorrow.

* * *

**This chapter is short and lame, but at least I updated! Until next time, ciao! ^_^**


End file.
